You're a Little Secret
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: Lucy felt like giving up, she already have her 2nd family replace her and now she was kicked out of Team Natsu. But when she gets the biggest news she could get well lets just say, "You're my little secret." (BAD SUMMARY I KNOW)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat at the bar drinking a strawberry smoothe like she always did. She watched as people celbrated that the youngest Strauss sister was back from the 'dead'. Lucy sighed and laid her head on the wooden counter, 'Why can't I just get the guts to get up and go talk to any of them.'

"Lu-chan!" Lucy sat up and saw her blue hair friend, Levy, run up to her. Levy smiled, "Lu-chan! Want to go on a mission with me and Wendy?" Lucy shook her head, "No thanks lately I haven't been feeling that well lately."

"You look fine though." Levy put her hand on Lucy's forehead but she felt no fever. Lucy grabbed her hand and took it off of her head, "I was puking my guts on ths morning." Levy smiled, "Well when me and Wendy get back we'll have Wendy come check on you, alright?" Lucy nodded, "Thanks Levy-chan."

Levy ran to Wendy and they started to walk out of the guild but they both stopped and yelled, "Bye Lu-chan/ Lucy-san!" Lucy waved at them and then they left. Lucy got up and started to walk out of the guild. She walked to the park and sat on one of the benches, it was december so it was a little cold but not that much but soon it proballly be very cold.

"Hi Lucy." Lucy looked up and saw Gray in front of her, "Oh hi Gray."

"Hey Lucy do you remeber from the other night?" Lucy thought about for a moment and shook her head, "No. Why?"

"No reason! Anyways I got to go bye!" Gray ran off leaving Lucy sitting on a bench alone. Lucy sighed and laid down on the bench, 'I wonder what's wrong with Gray?'

"I wonder what happened the other night." Lucy mumbled.

* * *

_**(FEW HOURS LATER)**_  
Lucy knocked on Gray's door, she decided that she would ask what happened. The door opened and Gray stood there in his naked glory, "Gray, I want to know, what happen the other night?" Lucy asked. Gray closed the door but Lucy's foot stopped it, "Tell me."

"Fine! Me and you got drunk so we walked over to your place and the only thing I remeber after that is waking up next to you naked and after a few minutes of shock I got dressed and ran back to my apartment."

Lucy stood there shock, "What?" She asked in a quiet voice. Gray moved Lucy's foot and shut the door leaving Lucy once again but this time shocked. After a few minutes Lucy finally walked away and the whole time she was confused.

Lucy opened the door to her apartment to be welcome to a view she hasn't seen in a while, "Lushyyy!" Happy flew into her chest, "Lushy! Do you have any fish?" Lucy giggled, "I think so."

"Lucy." Erza said as she walked out of her bedroom with only a pink towel on. Lisanna walked out also while dragging a knocked out Natsu.

Lucy opened her mouth but Erza cut her off, "Before you say anything, we do have something important to tell you." Lucy nodded, "Okay tell me."

"Well Lisanna tell her." Lisanna shook her said, "Sorry Erza I can't." She said quietly. Erza sighed, "Well I guess i'll tell her the news."

"What news?" Lucy asked nervously. Erza frowned and put a hand on her shoulder, "Lucy, i'm so sorry but you're out of the team." Lucy's eyes widen, "W-what?" Lucy grabbed Erza's hand and took it off her shoulder, "No but you... you... why?" Erza walked up to Lucy, "Lucy I'm so sorry but you're just weak."

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Lucy yelled.

"You are!" Erza yelled back.

"GET OUT! YOU DO NOT COME INSIDE SOMEONES HOUSE JUST TO TELL THEM THEY'RE WEAK JUST GET OUT!" Lucy screamed as tears fell out of her eyes. Erza walked out of the apartment without any more words. Lisanna stayed and looked at Lucy, "I'm so sorry Lucy, I didn't want this at all." She said softly. Lucy pointed to the door, "Out please." Lisanna nodded and left while dragging the STILL knocked out Natsu.

Lucy fell on her knees and started to cry her hearts out. Lucy cried for losing the one she loved, the 2nd family she lost, and she cried because she knew that she'll never have a family.

"Why does the world hate me so much?" Lucy asked inbetween her sobs.

* * *

**Haley: Here's the first chapter... yay.**

**Natsu: Why arn't you happy?**

**Haley: Because i'm sick like hell and I have homework AND I HAD TO FUCKING LISTEN TO MY MOM ALL DAMN DAY LONG!**

**Natsu: You're lucky to have a mother.**

**Haley: I know but she just had to come on one my worst days.**

**Frosh: Are you okay Hay-chan?**

**Haley: Yeah i'm alright Fro. Anyways ROGUE DO THE GOODBYE MESSAGE FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**Rogue: Bye.**

**Haley: *Starts clapping* BRAVO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(ONE DAY LATER)**

"Lucy-san/Lu-chan!" Wendy and Levy said as they walked into her apartment. Both of them gasp when they saw the scene in font of them. Lucy was on the floor crying her eyes out, "Why?" She kept on whispering.

Wendy ran to her side, "Lucy-san, are you alright?" She asked. Lucy nodded, "I'm fine." She whispered. Wendy shook her head, "No you arn't! What happened when me and Levy-san were gone?" Weny yelled which rarely happen. Lucy finally hugged Wendy as tight as she could and started to cry harder, "They...they...they kicked me me out." Lucy said in between sobs.

Levy walked to the two and sat down next to them, "Who kicked you out?" Levy asked. Lucy let go of Wendy and looked and both of them, "Team Natsu, they kicked me out of the team for Lisanna."

"They did what?" Levy exclaimed.

"Why did they do that?" Wendy asked.

Lucy frowned and shook her head, "I don't know." Lucy said quietly. Wendy smiled, "Oh yeah! I remember Levy said you felt sick and you wanted me to check on you so still want me too?" Lucy nodded, "Sure just tell me what to do and i'll do it." Wendy nodded and laid Lucy down, "Just stay still please." Lucy nodded and Wendy started to perform her magic on her.

It took a few moments but finally Wendy was done. Wendy sighed, "That took a bit of magic but not to much." Lucy sat up and smiled at the young mage, "Thanks but anyways can you tell me what's wrong?" Wendy nodded and gave her a big smile, "You're pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Both Lucy and Levy gasp, "WHAT?!" They said at the same time. Wendy nodded, "Yep!"

Lucy covered her face and laid back down on the ground, "Can you leave please?" Levy and Wendy nodded and left Lucy's apartment. Lucy uncovered her face and looked at her ceiling, "Well I guess i'm pregnant." Lucy sighed, "How am I going to afford another mouth? With everyone who vist my apartment and takes my food and stuff, I barely have enough to let me survive!"

"Well maybe I can ask Gray for help or Wendy or Levy." Lucy knew they would help her in a heartbeat but she didn't want to make it seem she can't do stuff on her own. Lucy sighed and got off the floor and to her bedroom.

"I guess its time to get ready to go to the guild."

* * *

**(TIMESKIP TO THE GUILD)**

Lucy walked inside the guild and of course a celebration was still going on about how Lisanna' back. Lucy walked to the bar and sat down in her usual seat. Mira smiled and gave her a strawberry smoothie, "Here you Lucy."Lucy smiled and nodded, "Thanks Mira." Mira nodded, "Oh yeah and Lucy i'm sorry for not really talking to you later."

"It's alright Mira." Lucy gave Mira a little smile. Mira nodded and walked to the kitchen to get more drinks ready. Lucy grabbed her cup and walked to the mission board, she needed as much money as she could get before she gets to where she can't even go on a mission anymore. Lucy looked all over the mission board but nothing good was on it.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned around and saw Gray running up to her with a paper in his hand. Gray shoved the paper in her face, "Want to go on this mission with me?" Lucy grabbed the paper and looked at it, "6/0 monsters are attacking my town, I need someone or people to come and save me and the people who live in the town. The reward is 1,000,000 jewels and 3 celestial keys."

"Wait Gray 1,000,000 jewels. Dosen't it seem like a s-class mission?" Gray thought about it for a moment, "Yeah maybe we should check with Master before we go on this mission." Lucy nodded and was about to walk to his office but stopped when heard a few people scream her name. Lucy knew the voices but she ignored them and walked to Mastor's office.

Lucy knocked on the door, "Come in!" She heard someone yell from the other side. She opened the door and walked inside, "Umm Master?"

"Yes Lucy."

"I need you to take a look at this mission. Gray found it on the mission board but this seem like it should be on the S-class mission board." Lucy handed to him and he started to read it over, "Well this job is actually NOT a s-class mission but it does seem like it requires atleast more then two people."

"Maybe Team Natsu and Wendy can come." Lucy nodded, "Okay i'll go ask and see if they want to go if not i'll pick another mission." Lucy turned around to walk out but stopped when Master started to talk again, "Also Lucy." Lucy turned back around, "Yes."

"Are you still on Team Natsu? They came up and told me the news and that kinda got me worried."

"Yeah but don't worry." Master nodded and Lucy left. "I sometimes wonder about you Lucy." Master muttered as he started to work on paper work again.

* * *

**(WITH LUCY)**

"Want me to ask them because I can." Lucy shook her head, "No I can do this." Lucy walked to their table and gave them a smile, "Can you guys go on this mission with me and Gray?" Erza took the mission and looked over it, "Hmmm Lisanna what do you think?" Erza handed over to Lisanna so she can read over it.

"Sure. It sounds fun to do a mission since I haven't done one in a while." Lisanna smiled. Lucy nodded, "Okay but I have to get Wendy."

"Wait let me read that before you go Lucy." Lucy handed to Natsu who started to read it. "Lucy dosen't this seem hard?" Lucy shook her said, "No I think I could do this." Natsu nodded, "Alright! If Lisanna and Erza and Gray wants to do the mission i'll do it!" Lucy gave him a real quick smile and then ran to Wendy who was sitting at a table with Carla.

"Hey Wendy want to go on this mission with me and Team Natsu?" Wendy grabbed the mission from Lucy's hand and started to read it. Wendy nodded, "Sure Lucy-san but remember you have to be careful." Lucy smiled at Wendy, "I promise i'll be very careful."

"Alright!"

"Lets go to Mira and see if she will let us do this mission." Wendy nodded and her and Lucy walked up to Mira. "Hey Mira can we do the mission?" Lucy showed Mira the mission paper so she can read it. Mira read it and frowned, "Are you sure Lucy? This mission sounds dangerous." Lucy nodded, "Yeah I can do it! I also have Team Natsu and Wendy with me."

"Alright." Mira stamped the mission paper and gave it back to Lucy. Mira watch as Lucy ran off, "Dosen't it seem like something is different with Lucy?"

"I might know but I might be wrong." Cana said.

* * *

**Haley: I might just show bits of the mission because I SUCK at writing fight scenes!**

**Natsu: It's true.**

**Haley: SHUT UP! Anyways i'm feeling all better today!**

**Gray: Well thats good.**

**Haley: Yep! Anyways if you don't review than Gray will be killed *Gives everyone an evil smile***

**Gray: OH SHIT! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE SHE HAS A GUN TO MY HEAD!**

**Haley: I do actually so please review or Gray would die**

**Gray: HELP ME!**

**Haley: SHUT UP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(At the train station)**

"I need 6 tickets to Angelwood City" The guy nodded, "That will be 4,000 jewels." Lucy sighed and took out the jewels she needed to pay him and gave it to him, "Here." The man smiled and gave her the tickets.

Lucy walked back to where the rest of the gang were sitting and smiled, "I got the tickets." Erza nodded and grabbed the tickets, "Now all of us must be ready to battle atleast 10 monsters, alright Lucy?"

"Erza, I don't need you to tell me i'm weak every damn minute! I get it!" Lucy yelled. Erza nodded, "Alright alright but its damn true." She whispered the last part but Lucy still heard it. Lucy lifted her hand and slapped Erza, "I don't need you to say i'm fucking weak ever minute because I realize this but let me tell you, if I thought I wasn't strong enough to go on this mission why would I accept it?"

Erza eyes widen at Lucy's sudden outburst. Erza backed away from her a little, "Alright Lucy." Lucy sat down next to Wendy on one of the benches and started to talk to Wendy. "Why did you slap Erza?" Wendy ask the blonde.

"Don't act like you didn't hear what she said." Lucy sat back and just started to wait for the train to come. She didn't listen to any of Erza's plans because in the end someone found a fault in them. Lucy knew that all they had to do was defeat all the monsters and Lucy gets celestial keys and some money for her baby.

Lucy looked at Gray who was just staring off into space, 'What happens if Gray is the father?' Lucy knew Gray would be surprise. Because she knew Gray didn't want a child yet, he said it himself that he didn't want one until he was a little bit more older. He and Lucy were only 18 so they were still young and they still need a chance to experince life before they start having familes and all the adult stuff.

Lucy leaned back and closed her eyes, 'What am I going to do?' Lucy asked herself in her mind. She felt someone shaking her so she opened her eyes to see Wendy, "Lucy-san come on! They just called us!" Lucy nodded and got up off the bench. Her and Wendy ran to the train to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"Come on lets get on the train." Erza said which made Natsu froze, "T-train? Already here?" Erza nodded and grabbed Natsu by his hair, "Yep lets go!" Natsu started to struggle in his grip. Lisanna giggled (Thought I forgot about her?) "Erza please don't kill my boyfriend." Lucy froze, 'B-boyfriend.' She thought. Wendy grabbed her hand and smiled, "Don't worry Lucy." Lucy smiled at Wendy, "Okay."

* * *

**(3 HOURS LATER)**

"Natsu time to get off the train." Lisanna said trying to pull Natsu off the seat. After a few minutes Erza just grabbed Natsu's hand and started to drag him off the train, "I'm never getting on trains again."

"But Natsu-san you still get on them though." Wendy said with a smile. Lucy rubbed the young mage's hair, "Its just the motion sickness talking." Wendy nodded and they started to walk around the town.

"Why is it so quiet?" Lucy asked as they looked around the town. It looked like no one was there and sounded like it also. The only thing you heard was the footsteps of the 6 of them.

"HELP! PLEASE H-HELP!" A young women ran up to them, her clothes were all ripped and messed up and her face was covered with bruises and cuts, "Please a monster is attacking us!" Lucy grabbed her keys from her belt, "Tell us where it is." The women nodded and started to slowly walk back to where she was, "Be quiet since the monster will attack anything that can move." The women said quietly.

"How many are there?" Wendy asked the women quietly. She frowned, "Sorry young girl but I only remeber seeing one." They started to hear more screaming so they started to walk quicker but the young women stopped.

"Are you coming?" Lucy asked.

"No if I get attack again then I know i'll die." Lucy nodded, "Alright please run as far as way as you can." The women turned around and started to run away. Lucy turned around and started to catch with the group, "Lucy where were you?" Gray asked.

"I was talking to the girl now lets go!" They all nodded and started to run toward the noise.

Finally they saw atleast 60 monster, they all were purple who was as tall as two trees. Lucy eyes widen as she saw a little girl be lifted up by the monster, "LET HER GO!" Lucy yelled. The monster let the girl go which made Lucy run as fast as she could to catch her. Lucy almost didn't catch her but she did and she was lucky she did because she could either died or broke something if she just fell on the ground.

"LUCY!" Gray screamed as the monster hand grabbed her and the little girl. Lucy hold the little girl tighter and started to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry everything will be alright."

"Do you promise?" She whispered back.

"Yes I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." The little girl nodded and started to hold tighter to Lucy.

"Ice-make: lance!" Lucy hold the girl as tight as she could. She knew that Gray wouldn't try to hurt them but she didn't want to take chances and it hit them or worse the little girl! The girl started to cry into her chest, "I want my mommy."

"Don't worry you'll get to see your mommy again." The monster let go of them and they started to fall to the ground.

"LUCY!" Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu yelled.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNN!**

**Lucy: Am I going to die?**

**Haley: Can't say.**

**Lucy: Oh god some one help me.**

**Gray: Lucy no one can save us now.**

**Haley: Pretty much!**

**Wendy: Hay-chan, can I please go to the bathroom?**

**Haley: Sure *Opens the door to the bathroom for Wendy***

**Gray: WHAT THE HELL SHE GETS TO GO TO THE BATHROOM BUT WE DON'T!**

**Haley: Yep anyways please follow, favorite, review, and all the good stuff!**

**Gray: Can I go to the bathroom?**

**Haley: NOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu started to run as fast as he could to catch them. The little girl looked at Lucy, "My name is Angel." Lucy looked at her confuse, "Why are you telling me this?" Lucy asked. The girl put her head on Lucy's shoulder, "I wanted to tell you my name just incase that pink hair man dosen't catch us."

"Oh alright well my name is Lucy if you're wondering." Angel smiled, "Thanks for atleast caring and trying to save me."

"You're welcome." As soon as Lucy said that Natsu jumped up and grabbed them before they can hit the ground. "Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled which made Natsu gave her his usual grin, "You're welcome Luce." Lucy's eyes widen, 'He hasn't called me that in months.'

Natsu finally sat them down, "You guys go find safety, the rest of us will fight the monsters." Angel was about to say something but she was cut off by Lucy, "Alright Natsu." Lucy grabbed Angel's hand and started to drag her somewhere. Angel tried to get out of her grasp, "WAIT! LUCY LET GO I CAN HELP!" Lucy stopped and looked at Angel, "Angel please for me come I don't want you to get hurt." Angel was about to say something but she stopped herself and nodded.

"I'll take you to my house." Angel said. Lucy nodded and Angel started to walk to her house. It took a few minutes but finally they were at what seems like a abanoded apartment building. Angel walked up the steps that led to the front door and opened it.

She looked at Lucy, "Are you coming?" Lucy nodded. Angel walked through the door with Lucy following her. Lucy looked around the place, it looked kinda like a lobby but with all the trash and stuff it was hard to figure out. Angel looked around, "I'm for it being so dirty but this place is impossinble to clean."

"Where's your mother?" Lucy asked as she walked around and had a good look at the place. "I don't know since she left me here 5 or maybe 4 years ago."

"Why did she leave you?"

"I don't know and I was too young to realize that she was actually leaving me here. She told me she'll be right back but guess what she never came back."

"Why did you call for her when we were falling?"

"Habit. When I was younger I used to call for her when I was in danger."

"Oh."

"So what magic do you use?"

Angel smiled and grabbed something from her pocket and showed it to Lucy. It was celestial spirit keys! She only had sliver ones but she had alot more then what Lucy had when she was her age. Lucy grabbed her keys from her belt and showed Angel, "These are all the ones I have." Angel grabbed the keys, "WOAH! You almost have all 12 golden keys! That's so cool!" Angel exclaimed.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah want to see on of them?" Angel nodded and gave Lucy her keys back. Lucy grabbed Plue's key and started to call him out, "Open the gate of Nikora the Canis minor, Plue!"

"Pun pun!" Plue said as he came out. Angel eyes widen, "Woah... that's so cool!" Angel hugged Plue as tight as she could, "He's so cute!" Lucy giggled, "Yeah isn't he?" Angel stood up with Plue still in her arms, "Hey maybe we could go check on your teammates." Lucy nodded, "Yeah thats a good idea."

* * *

Wendy back hit against a tree and she started to slide down to the ground, "I'm so tired." Wendy said inbettween pants. Erza nodded and sat on the other side of her, "I hate to admit but I kinda am too."

"Hey guys!" They all looked up and saw Angel and Lucy walking up to them. Lisanna waved to them, "Hi guys!" Angel looked at all of them, "So these are all the team mates you were talking about."

"Yeah anyways guys this is Angel." Erza got up and walked up to Angel, "Hello Angel i'm Erza." Angel smiled, "Hello Erza."

"Did you find her mom yet?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head, "No we couldn't because." Angel cutted her off by saying, "My mom abandonded me a long time ago so thats why we couldn't find her."

"So thats why we decided she's staying with me." Lucy annouced. Wendy smiled, "Thats great that you're helping Angel-san,Lucy-san." Erza nodded, "It is but we'll celebrate after we get back home." Lucy nodded, "Yep lets get home."

* * *

**Haley: SORRY BUT NOT FIGHT SCENE I TRIED SO HARD BUT I COULDN'T DO ITTT!**

**Wendy: Hay-chan don't worry one day you'll finally write a good one.**

**Haley: Thanks Wendy!**

**Angel: Ummm where am I?**

**Haley: You're in my author note room but don't worry since you're a kid I'll go easy on you like Wendy.**

**Lucy: I WANT TO LEAVE!**

**Haley: Please review, favorite, and follow and stuff or Natsu would be drowned to death by me!**

**Natsu: PLEASE SAVE MMMEEE!**

**Gray: Atleast it's not me!**

**Haley: I like you more then Natsu anyways bysies!**

**Angel: Umm bye**

**Natsu: PLEASE SAVE ME!**

**Lucy: Bye!**

**Wendy: Bye everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy you're pregnant! Wow!" Angel exclaimed as she ran up to her and hugged her. Gray just stood there in shock, he didn't know if he should be excited or he should be scared. Lucy looked at him with eyes yelling, 'Please do something!' It took a few minutes but Gray shock finally went away and now he was walking up to Lucy.

He hugged her which surprised Lucy, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. Lucy hugged him back, "I don't know I was too scared." Lucy said quietly. Levy grabbed Angel's hand and started to walk in the guild to give the two of them a moment.

"What do you mean scared? Lucy you can tell me anything and you know that." Gray said. Lucy nodded, "I know but I don't want anyone to know so please please keep it a secret until i'm ready." Gray nodded and stopped hugging Lucy.

"Okay but it better be soon." Lucy nodded and gave him a smile, "Alright!" They both walked back inside the guild to go find Angel and Levy. 'I hope he dosen't think the baby is his yet.' Lucy thought as they search for the two. 'But it kinda is obvious.'

'I'll just keep my fingers cross that he dosen't find out.' Lucy thought as they walked up to the bar where Angel and Levy are. "Lucy!" Angel exclaimed as she hugged that said person. Lucy smiled and pat the girl on the head, "I was only gone for a few minutes."

"I know but I still missed you." Angel said with a smile. Lucy giggled and kissed the top of her head, "Come on lets go home." Angel nodded and stopped hugging her. Lucy smiled and grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the guild.

"So do you have any stories you want to tell me?" Lucy asked Angel. Angel thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Yep!" Angel started to tell Lucy a story about how she saved a few people from some bad dudes that use to live in her town. Lucy smiled as Angel told the story.

Lucy wonder why her mother would even think about getting rid of her. She's a very nice and cute little girl but a little clingy but thats it. Lucy looked at the little girl and started to notice that she kinda looked like someone she knew. Lucy shook her head, 'It couldn't be.' She thought.

* * *

**Haley: Sorry for no updating! I been getting sick alot more lately and I been kinda paying attetion more to deviantart then . Anyways see ya next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haley: Hey guys I know I don't usually do this at the beginning but I just wanted to say I'm going to try POVs in this chapter. So like one minute it will be 3rd person then to Lucy's POV or something like that!  
**

* * *

****

_(Lisanna's POV)_

I smiled as Natsu told me what I missed over the years. Let me say it was kinda boring since he really kept on saying the same thing everytime. I knew it would be rude to just get up and leave but what can I do to get out of this? I thought for a moment and finally I thought of something, 'Maybe I should vist Lucy!'

"Natsu." I said which made Natsu stop talking and look at me. "What is it Lisanna?" He asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Lucy now, okay? I promise i'll be back soon!" He thought about it for a moment and finally he gave me his usual huge grin, "Alright Lisanna!" I smiled and got up from the chair and started to walk to the bar where my sister Mira was.

"Mira i'm going to vist Lucy."

"Alright you don't need my permission."

"I just don't want you and Elfman to freak out."

"Okay i'll make sure to tell him when he is about to freak out."

"Alright bye!" I waved to her and ran out of the guild and to Lucy's apartment. I only went there once so it was kinda hard to figure out where it is but I still kinda remeber what it looked like. Finally after knocking on 3 doors, I found Lucy's apartment.

I knocked on the door and started to wait for someone to open the door which didn't take long. "Hello." She heard a voice say. She looked down and saw a little girl, I think she said her name was Angel.

"Hello is Lucy home?" I asked the little girl. She nodded, "Yes but she's showering right now."

"Can I still come in?" I asked. The girl nodded and open the door wider to where I can come in. I walked inside, it felt a little differnent. I'm so use of being with either Natsu, Erza, or Gray when I come here now i'm here by myself.

Well not really by myself since Angel and Lucy are here but I never really got to talk to either of them at all because of everyone in the guild wanting to talk to me and want me to listen to stories of theirs or they want to listen to stories I have. It gets very annoying but I don't want to be rude and tell them.

"So what's your name?" Angel asked. I smiled and put my hand out, "I'm Lisanna!" I said happily waiting for to grab my hand and shake it but all she did was stare at it. "So your the person Lucy talks about in her diary. The person who made her lose everything." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?" I asked quietly. Angel just nodded and looked down at the ground, "Can you please help her stop feeling sad?" I kneeled down to where I was looking at Angel's face. I placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her a little smile, "I know a way to where Lucy might be happy again." Angel formed a big grin on her face and looked at me, "Thanks Lisanna!"

"Lisanna?"

* * *

_**(Lucy POV)**_

"Lisanna?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom. Lisanna got off the ground and ran to me and gave me a big hug, "I'm so so so sorry Lucy-san!" I was confuse for a second but I started to realize why she was apologizing.

I started to hug her back, "It's alright." I said as I rubbed her hair. Lisanna stopped hugging me and looked at me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Lisanna!" I said as I wiped her eyes. Lisanna looked down, "B-but I caused you so much pain Lucy..."

"This is not your fault at all Lisanna!" Lisanna looked at me, "But it is" She said.

"Lisanna! This is not your fault! Its not like your telling everyone to ignore me, right?" Lisanna nodded. I grabbed her hand and smiled, "Friends?"

"Friends!" Lisanna exclaimed as she hugged me as tight as she could. I smiled and started to hug her back.

* * *

_**Haley: So Lisanna and Lucy are friends now! Yay!**_

_**Gray: Atleast she isn't a evil bitch in this story or something.**_

_**Haley: I like Lisanna too much to make her evil!**_

_**Lisanna: Aww thanks Haley**_

_**Haley: You're welcome!**_

_**Lucy: Please review, favorite, follow, and all the good stuff!**_

_**Haley: Yeah! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

Lisanna stopped hugging Lucy and looked at the clock on her wall, "I think I need to get back to the guild Lucy." Lucy nodded and gave her a little smile, "It's alright!" Lisanna nodded and ran out of her apartment to the guild.

Angel walked up to Lucy and felt her stomach. Lucy was surprise for a moment but she started to realize what she was trying to do. Angel put her ear up to the stomach to try and hear something but she couldn't!

"Why can't I hear anything?" Angel asked Lucy.

"Right now you can't hear or feel anything but in a few months you can!"

"Ohhh."

Angel looked around the room, "So where are you going to put all the baby stuff." Lucy started to look around the room too. "Well I guess i'll start making some room for the baby stuff tomorrow." Angel nodded, "Alright but maybe we should get that naked man to help."

"Maybe we should but for now lets go to the store and gets you so more clothes!" Angel nodded and grabbed Lucy's hand, "Yeah lets go!" She exclaimed.

Lucy then dragged Angel to her favorite store and made her try on all the clothes in her size. In the end they had 3 bags of clothes. Lucy always loved shopping and if she could she would of already bought of the whole store but she dosen't have the money for that.

Angel looked inside of the bags as they walked back to Lucy's apartment. "We didn't have to buy this much Lucy." Angel said as she looked up at the blonde. "Don't sweat about it Angel! I have alot of money from the mission we took!" Angel nodded but she was still worried that she was costing Lucy alot of money.

Lucy looked down at her and saw the worry on her face. "Like I said don't worry Angel." "Alright Lucy." Angel said.

* * *

_**(Gray POV)**_

I finish the fight I had with Natsu which I won! And walked out of the guild to my apartment. While I was walking there I started to think of a certain subject that been bothering me, Lucy pregnant. Is the baby mine? It seems like it would be since I was the last one she had sex with, well I hope I was the last one.

I stopped infront of Lucy's apartment and looked at it. "Maybe I should vist her.." I said to myself.

"Hey Gray!" I looked behind me and saw Angel and Lucy walking up to me. 'Well I guess i'll have to vist her now.'  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Gray's POV)**

I stared at Lucy as she walked closer to me. She was beautiful. I just stared at the beautiful young lady infront of me. She grew so much from a few years ago when I first met her. She always was scared to get around me because of my stripping habit but now she sometimes carries clothes for me when we go on missons!

Everything has changed ever since she came. She's been the light I been looking for all these years. All the woman I dated always was the same, just looking for sex. They never care when I tried to have a normal conservation with them. All they wanted was to see me naked. But Lucy, she's different.

She cares on how I feel and what I want. I'm lucky that the flame idiot brought her to the guild. That was the first smart thing he ever done.

"Gray." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Lucy right in front of me. "Sorry Lucy I was thinking about something." Please don't ask what I was thinking about! Please don't ask what I was thinking about! Please don't ask what I was thinking about!

"Alright! Want to go inside?" I sighed with relief as she said that, she didn't ask what I was thinking about. "Sure Lucy."

I followed Lucy as she and Angel walked inside of her apartment. Right when we got inside Angel ran in the bathroom with the bags she was holding. I'm going to guess they went shopping and now she's trying it on or something like that.

"Don't worry about Angel! She just trying on the new clothes I got her." Wow, I was right. Lucy sat down on her bed and looked at me, "So what did you want to talk about?" Wait how did she know I wanted to talk to her?

"How did you?" I asked. She smiled, "I don't think you would just stare at my building for no reason." I thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Yeah that's true." So I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"So let me ask again, what do you want to talk about?" Lucy asked. Should I ask her? I looked at her face and saw that little smile on her face. I sighed and finally decided to ask. "Lucy, do you think the kid's mine?" I asked quietly.

She looked down at her lap as I asked the question. She started to mess with her fingers as she answered the question, "Yes." She said in a whisper voice. I felt a whole bunch of emotions wash over me as she said that. But most of all I felt happy.

I looked at Lucy and saw that she wasn't looking down anymore instead she was looking up at me. Lucy closed her eyes and looked away. "Don't worry when the baby's born i'm going to be leaving so you'll don't have to worry."

I grabbed Lucy's chin and turned her face to where she was looking at me. "Lucy, let me be completly honest. I want to be there for you, the baby, and Angel. I'm not angry or sad, i'm actually happy! Lucy I love you."

Lucy hugged me and put her head on my chest, " I love you too Gray." I smiled, ' I finally got her.' I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Gray's POV; A few hours later)**

I waved goodbye to Angel and Lucy as I walked out of Lucy's apartment. I had a nice dinner, only stripped once, and the whole time felt like a dream. There wasn't any worry when I was just talking to them which made me happy.

When I got to my apartment I walked straight into my bedroom and fell on the bed. Today has been a exhausting and I just need some sleep. I closed my eyes for a few seconds but I realize i'm pretty much hanging off the bed and I know if I fall asleep i'll fall down and hit my wooden floor. I sighed and stood up and jumped back on the bed this time landing in the middle of it.

I smiled and put my blanket over me. I closed my eyes and finally let my dreams take me.

_I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in. It was a white room except for a pink crib in the middle of the room. I started to walk toward it slowly but as I hear little cries I started to run toward it._

_Finally I got to the crib, I looked inside to see that there wasn't a baby in there at all!_

_"Gray?" I turned around and saw Lucy walking toward me with a pink blanket in her arms. I ran toward her and smiled, "Lucy!" I yelled as I tried to hug her but she pushed me back. "Gray, why are you here? You know he dosen't like you coming espically near the baby." I frowned. what did she mean?_

_Who was this man and isn't the baby mine like she said? Lucy looked at the baby and smiled, "She's cute isn't she?" She said quietly as she pushed the blanket a little showing the face of the little baby in her arms._

_"Nashi, you remember Gray right?" I frozed, Nashi? I remember a long time ago that Natsu said that's the name he wanted his baby girl to be when he had one so wait, is this Natsu's kid?!_

_"Luce, Nashi, i'm home!" I heard a voice yell. I saw Natsu walked toward them with the usual big grin on his face. My eyes widen, "Lucy but you said." I whispered._

_She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Sorry." She whispered._

I shot up and looked around the room and saw that I was still in my bedroom. I grabbed my hair and started to pull at it, "What did that dream mean?" My eyes widen, "No...does that dream mean that Lucy's lying about who's the father?"

* * *

**(DUN DUN DUNNNN!)**

**Sorry for not updating in a while I just had a bit of writers block for this one so sorry but now i'm back :D**


End file.
